


Hero's Kiss

by tigercry



Series: Bound By Destiny Collection [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Kotori, Bound by Destiny AU world, F/F, Umi casually disarms a bomb, Umi's very cheeky on occasion, Werewolf Sonoda Umi, happens before main story, side piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigercry/pseuds/tigercry
Summary: Kotori looked over at Honoka with a wry smile she had picked up from Umi, “that dance ended horribly though.”“Oh yeah by far!” Honoka nodded enthusiastically and grinned at Kotori. “Good thing our dorky best friend functioned as a bomb disarming device besides being your mate!”Oh, did she mention that Umi was also incredible with disarming bombs?
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Series: Bound By Destiny Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853848
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Hero's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a future chapter of Bound by Destiny's main story, I couldn't resist writing this baby piece! I'm aware Umi's really cheeky here, but I think beneath that cool exterior she's pretty cheeky on occasion. Especially as a hot blooded werewolf ;)
> 
> Ages:  
> Kotori - 17  
> Umi - 18  
> Both have just graduated high school the spring of the same year (Kotori’s graduated too)

“Hey Kotori?”

“Hmm?” Kotori asked as she studied the mess of wires and technology that made up the bomb the two of them were squished shoulder to shoulder in front of in a small closet due to a motion activation system on the thing. 

Umi put the switchblade she was holding with the knife extended down on the discarded box cover and lightly nudged her with her shoulder, “kiss for luck?”

Kotori could see the hinted smirk of cheekiness the alpha had developed within the last year and a half when she looked at her. She rolled her eyes and giggle at the movie cliche line, “Umi-chan doesn’t need luck, since when has she ever needed that?”

“True, I don’t need luck,” Umi agreed and picked up the switchblade again before she gave her a ridiculous smirk, “kisses though…”

“You get plenty of those at home!” Kotori shoved the alpha for the cheeky response with a laugh, “you’ll survive without them while we’re working!”

“Eh,” Umi shrugged and counted out wire connections with her fingers while she looked at Kotori out of the corner of her eye, “who says I will? Besides, am I not the city hall’s hero? Every story has the cliche with the hero being kissed by the really cute, or in my case very beautiful, girl, why can’t it be reality?”

“Just disarm the bomb Umi-chan,” Kotori laughed and got an exaggerated eye roll,

“Fine, but only because my lady said so,” Umi smirked despite the formal title and cut the last of the thirteen wires she had cut to disarm the thing. “What about now?”

“Sure, the hero can get a kiss,” Kotori laughed and didn’t mind when Umi leaned over and kissed her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of stuff for the past written for this AU world, do you guys want to see more? They'd be spoiler free of course in regards to future chapters, though keep up with the story if you guys don't want any surprise spoilers Xd


End file.
